Loose Corset
by Leila Data
Summary: What if Elizabeth's corset had not been too tight?
1. A Fall Avoided

"_Drink up, me hearties, yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up, me hearties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me." I stood at the front of the ship, singing quietly. I always loved this song. "We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up—." I gasped as a hand suddenly grabbed my shoulder._

"_Quiet, missy!" I turned to see Mr. Gibbs. "Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us now, do ya?" I rather liked Mr. Gibbs—ever since I boarded this ship, he told me fascinating stories of pirates and heathen gods, much to the displeasure of my father. But he could be a little frightening, such as this moment._

"_Mr. Gibbs, that will do." I looked beyond Mr. Gibbs to see the Royal Navy officer standing behind him. Lieutenant James Norrington appeared as serious as ever. Did the man ever smile?_

"_She was singing about pirates! Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog, mark my words."_

"_Consider them marked," the Lieutenant said. "On your way."_

"_Aye, Lieutenant." As Mr. Gibbs walked away, I swore I heard him mutter something about it being bad luck to have a woman onboard. I'm not sure that I counted as a woman, yet. I was still a girl._

"_I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate," I remarked. I was very surprised to see the stone-faced Norrington smile at this comment. It was a nice smile—he should smile more often._

"_Think again, Miss Swann." It took me a moment to realize that he was not referring to the frequency of his smiling, but to my wanting to meet a pirate. "Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them." Norrington stepped up beside me, making me feel suddenly small. Lieutenant Norrington was very tall. "I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves. A short drop and a sudden stop."_

_I didn't understand this last comment. Turning to Mr. Gibbs for a hint, the sailor pulled on the cloth tied around his neck and lolled out his tongue. I gasped when I realized that Norrington was referring to a hanging._

"_Lieutenant Norrington, I appreciate your fervor," my father said, stepping forward. "But I;m concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughter.;_

"_My apologies, Governor Swann," Norrington said, walking away._

"_Actually, I find it all fascinating," I said, hoping to allay my father's fears. Apparently the comment had the opposite effect._

"_Yes, that's what concerns me."_

_I turned out toward the sea, and my eye caught a parasol floating toward the boat. A rather strange thing…but then I saw a boy. "Look! A boy! There's a boy in the water!"_

_The crew rushed to look where I was pointing, and upon catching sight of the young boy on a piece of driftwood, Norrington began shouting commands to the sailors around him. "Man overboard! Man the ropes. Fetch a hook. Haul him aboard." Lieutenant Norrington knelt by the boy once his orders were carried out. "He's still breathing," he said in relief._

"_Mary, Mother of God," Mr. Gibbs gasped. Once again, the crew rushed to the side of the boat. A horrid sight awaited us—a vessel, completely destroyed, with the remnants still burning._

"_What happened here?" my father asked._

"_It's most likely the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed." Norrington was obviously attempting to keep panic from spreading as Mr. Gibbs gave the more likely explanation._

"_A lot of good it did them. Everyone's thinking it, I'm just saying it. Pirates."_

_During this conversation, I wandered to the unconscious boy, wondering what his story was. What had happened to his ship? Was it really pirates? I heard Lieutenant Norrington giving commands again. Perhaps he didn't smile enough, but he was certainly good at his job._

_My father asked me to take care of the boy, so I followed when a sailor moved him out of the way. I gently reached down and brushed aside some of his hair, when he suddenly awoke and grabbed my wrist, his breath quickening in apparent fear. "It's okay. My name's Elizabeth Swann."_

"_W-Will Turner," the boy replied._

_I smiled. "I'm watching over you, Will."_

_The boy's breathing slowed, and he lost consciousness again. His movements revealed a medallion on a thin chain about his neck. I removed it to take a closer look. A skull gleamed at me and I whispered, "You're a pirate!"_

_I was startled by a voice suddenly sounding from behind me. "Has he said anything?"_

_I hid the medallion behind my back as I turned to face Lieutenant Norrington. My first thought was that Norrington would have the boy hung if he found the medallion. "His name's William Turner. That's all I found out." Norrington nodded and ordered nearby sailors to take Will below deck. I retreated to the back of the boat to examine the medallion again. As I looked up from the medallion, I saw a black ship with black sails almost completely hidden in the fog. A Jolly Roger flew from the mast._

I opened my eyes. Slightly confused as to where I was, I looked around nervously. Then I realized that I was in my bedchamber in Port Royal—it had only been a dream of something that had happened many years before. I sat up and went to my dresser, emptying its contents onto the surface before opening the secret compartment at the bottom where I kept the medallion I had taken from Will Turner. I looked up at the mirror and fastened the chain around my neck, getting lost in thoughts of the past. I mostly thought of Will—we had been such dear friends, but then he became "proper."

A knock brought me out of my daydreams. "Elizabeth?" my father asked. In my haste to grab my dressing gown, I clumsily knocked over a chair. "Are you all right? Are you decent?"

I quickly stowed the medallion down the front of the bodice of my nightgown. "Yes. Yes."

Governor Swann entered the room, accompanied by two of our maids. "Still abed at this hour?" The maids blinded me as they opened the curtains. "It's a beautiful day. I have a gift for you."

My father revealed a lovely new dress. "Oh, it's beautiful!" I said with a smile.

"Isn't it?" my father agreed.

Suddenly suspicious, I asked, "May I inquire as to the occasion?"

"Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?" I grinned and went behind the dressing screen in my room. As I began undressing, my father continued. "Actually, I um…I had hoped you might wear it to the ceremony today."

"Ceremony?" I asked, not really paying attention.

"Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony."

I frowned and peeked out from behind my dressing screen. "I knew it!" My father had long tried to get me interested in the man. Of course, I was, in a way. I did like Captain Norrington. But I didn't feel anything more than friendship for him.

"Commodore Norrington, as he's about to become. Fine gentleman, don't you think? He fancies you, you know." I gasped as the maid pulled the corset tight.

"Elizabeth? How's it coming?" my father asked, sounding a little worried.

"It's difficult to say." I was glad that the conversation had turned away from James' feelings toward me.

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London."

"Well, women in London must have learnt not to breath." I gasped again, taking in as much air as the corset would allow—which wasn't much. I heard someone else enter the room.

"Milord, you have a visitor."

As soon as I heard my father's footsteps fade, I said, "Estrella, would you please loosen this horrid thing?"

"But that's not the style, miss."

"I'd rather breathe than be fashionable," I said, still gasping for air. "Just a little bit, at least."

"All right, miss."

A few minutes later, I headed downstairs. Will seemed to have just shown my father a sword. "Elizabeth," my father said with a smile. "You look absolutely stunning."

"Will." I smiled as a hand went to where his medallion was still in hiding. "It's so good to see you," I said as I walked down the stairs. "I had a dream about you last night."

"About me?" he asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Elizabeth, is that entirely proper for you to—."

Ignoring my father, I continued. "About the day we met, do you remember?"

Will smiled. I loved his smile. "How could I forget, Miss Swann?"

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?"

After a moment's hesitation, Will said, "At least once more, Miss Swann, as always."

"There, see? At least the boy has a sense of propriety." I noted my father's use of the word "boy." He was subtly pointing out that Captain Norrington was a "man." In this case, I agreed. "Now, we really must be going."

If Will wished to behave as society commanded, then fine. I would treat him as his position, and mine, dictated. "Good day, Mr. Turner," I said with no trace of a smile. With that, my father and I left for Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony at the fort.

I was very glad I had asked Estrella to loosen my corset. It was rather hot, and I was sure that shallow breathing would have certainly caused me to faint as I stood watching James walk between the rows of soldiers to get his promotion. I watched with great interest when he unsheathed his new sword and he did quite an impressive series of movements with it. I smiled slightly, imagining him dueling with a pirate Captain.

As all the upper-class men and women of Port Royal mingled after the ceremony, I found myself abandoned by my father and instantly approached by Commodore Norrington. "May I have a moment?" He offered me his arm, which I accepted, and we walked up onto a platform on the battlements of the fort. The view of the ocean was marvelous. I could see a few Royal Navy soldiers talking with a sailor on a nearby ship in the harbor. He appeared rather weathered, dirty dreadlocks coming from beneath a tri-corner hat—what stories he could probably tell!

"You look lovely, Elizabeth," James said, pulling my mind back to the battlements.

"Thank you," I said with a smile. I noticed that James appeared quite nervous.

"I, uh, apologize if I seem forward but I must speak my mind." I wondered what was coming—a profession of undying love? A proposal? My heart nearly stopped as I considered that possibility. How would I answer? "This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved." He turned to me. "A marriage to a fine woman." My breathing was slightly harder to find. "You have become a fine woman, Elizabeth."

I leaned against the stone beside me as I took a few deep breaths. Glancing nervously down to the rather treacherous water below, I silently thanked God that my corset wasn't any tighter, for surely I would have fallen, perhaps to my death.

"Elizabeth?" I looked back up at James, who, for being the powerful and commanding man he was, was appearing rather anxious.

"I-I…" I knew that my fairy tale ending with Will could never happen, especially since Will—Mr. Turner—was now conforming to society. And James was a fine man. It wasn't as though he was an enemy, or I didn't like him. He was my friend. The look in his eyes showed that my silence was making him very insecure. Unable to say anything else, I simply said, "Yes."

James' face lit up and he smiled. He really should smile more often. "Excellent."

A few days later, my fiancé and I were walking through the streets of Port Royal. Many women were whispering behind their hands and pointing at us, and a few of the younger women were giving me quite dirty looks, jealous that I was to be the wife of such a man as James.

"Commodore Norrington. Miss Swann." I turned to see Mr. Turner exiting the blacksmith's workshop. He looked at where James and I had our arms linked. "I heard about your engagement. Congratulations." His eyes, however, did not reflect the pleasure in his voice. "I hope you will be very happy together."

"I'm sure we will, Mr. Turner," James said.

The donkey in the blacksmith's shop suddenly brayed, and I could hear a contraption moving inside. Mr. Turner looked at the door. He nodded to us. "Good day." He hurried into the shop.

James began leading me away. "Just a moment." I unattached myself from him and briskly walked into the blacksmith's shop. Mr. Turner was calming the donkey, and he jumped slightly in surprise when he turned and saw me.

"Miss Swann?"

I pulled the medallion from inside my bodice, where it had been for days. With a tug, I pulled it from my neck and held it out to Mr. Turner. "It's yours."

Mr. Turner stepped forward and took his hesitantly. After a few moments' examination, he smiled. "I thought I lost it the day they rescued me. It was a gift from my father. He sent it to me." He looked up. "How did you get it?"

I bit my lip. "I took it."

Mr. Turner's smile faded as this sank in. "Why?" he finally asked.

"I thought you were a pirate." Mr. Turner blinked in surprise. "And James would have had you hung."

Mr. Turner shook his head. "I'm not a pirate," he said with a small smile. I didn't return it.

"I know." And with that, I left.


	2. Why Must We Grow Up?

The wedding day was fast approaching. I had not spoken with Mr. Turner since returning his medallion—I wondered if he was angry with me. There had certainly been opportunity to speak, at least briefly. I had seen Mr. Turner a few times on the street, but when he caught sight of me he would turn and walk away or quickly duck into the blacksmith's shop. I was usually on the arm of my fiancé, granted, but he could have at least spared a greeting.

Speaking of my fiancé, I had never realized what a caring and thoughtful man James was. Beyond the usual compliments on my hair, dress, and manners, he continually asked my opinions on matters I knew most men would believe women knew nothing about, from politics to the art of sailing. It seemed that James knew much more about me than I had realized.

James was coming over for tea and to finalize the remainder of the plans for our wedding. The ceremony and following ball were to be quite grand, but nothing less was to be expected of the Governor's daughter and the esteemed Commodore. Estrella was helping me dress in yet another new gown father had bought me; it was as though my father felt his time to spoil me was coming to an end. This one was a lovely light shade of blue. It likely would have been my favorite outfit if not for one fact—the dress required a corset.

I gasped as Estrella pulled the corset tighter. "Estrella—ow! What have I ever done to you?" I was very thankful when I felt the corset loosened ever so slightly.

"I could leave it a little loose if you wish it, milady."

"Bless you, Estrella."

I was finished dressing and was about to sit down and have Estrella start working on my hair when I heard a faint knock echo through the house. "He's early!" I exclaimed. In my mind I argued over whether to head downstairs without having my hair put up or to make James wait for me.

As though sensing my indecisive thoughts, Estrella offered, "Your hair looks particularly pretty today, miss. I don't believe your appearance would improve if we put it up." I smiled broadly. I had no idea what I would do without Estrella.

My father and fiancé were standing in the foyer, talking. They both looked up towards me as they heard my footsteps approaching as I walked down the staircase. James wasn't very good at hiding his thoughts. I could instantly tell that he loved the new dress, and particularly loved it on me. As I reached the bottom of the staircase, I saw his eyes go to my hair—he had not seen it this free since I was a child. I could read in his eyes that he preferred the curls to be down and haphazard about my shoulders rather than up and arranged.

"Elizabeth," he said, striding over and bringing my hand gently to his lips. "You look beautiful." The fact that James didn't over express how stunning I looked showed that he thought I was looking especially lovely today. It was almost frightening how well I could read him.

I smiled in response, and he smiled as well—he really did have a lovely smile. I found myself briefly comparing James' smile to Mr. Turner's. My fiancé had a surprisingly boyish smile that I found adorable, but I mentally sighed as I remembered Mr. Turner's smile. I wasn't sure if I liked one better than the other, but they did both have their merits. I tried to push thoughts of Mr. Turner from my mind. I shouldn't be thinking about him right now.

"Shall we go to the parlor, then?" my father prompted. James put an arm about my waist and we followed Governor Swann into the nearby room. James and I sat down beside each other on the divan, with James holding my hand. He had recently taken to holding my soft hand in his whenever he could. Estrella often commented on how sweet it was, but I had the feeling that James half-feared that I would suddenly leave him for another man or that something dreadful would happen to me if he let go.

Before we could begin discussing our wedding, there came another, sharper knock at the door. "Now who could that be?" my father asked as I heard our butler open the door.

"I was told Commodore Norrington was going to be here," a man's voice said rather urgently, his voice drifting in from the foyer. "I have urgent news for him."

James stood as a man entered the room with the butler, letting go of my hand rather reluctantly. "Yes, Lieutenant?"

The man shifted awkwardly, nodding to my father and myself before addressing James. "Um…it's rather strange, sir, but…somehow…someone's managed to…"

"Go on, Lieutenant," James said as the man trailed off.

"Someone has…commandeered the _Interceptor_, Commodore."

There was complete silence for a short moment. James broke the silence by saying, "What?"

"Someone—."

"I heard!" James interrupted. "Do we know who? Or their heading?"

"I don't know about the heading, sir, but Lieutenant Gillette was onboard the ship when it was taken over. He said that the man who commandeered it introduced himself as Captain Jack Sparrow."

James' eyes narrowed as my ears perked up at the name. I had read about Captain Sparrow before. He was one of the most famous pirates of the times. Captain Sparrow had vanished under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company, sacked Nassau Port without firing a shot, could apparently commandeer and sail a Royal Navy ship on his own, and goodness knows what other exciting things. I half-wished that I had been able to meet him before he stole the _Interceptor_. My mind began wandering into a fantasy where Jack Sparrow had kidnapped me and then my dear James came to rescue me, but he had to pretend to be a pirate in Tortuga in order to find me. Oh, my, he was handsome without the wig! A small smile played about my lips as I thought of James as a pirate.

The non-pirate James brought me out of my thoughts as he addressed my father and me. "My apologizes, Governor Swann, Elizabeth." He kissed my hand again. "But I'm afraid I shall have to go to the fort." James was already asking the Lieutenant who brought the news more questions before they even made it out of the parlor.

My father sighed. "I suppose the wedding preparations will have to wait. Can't plan the wedding without the groom." I noted that my father appeared very sad.

"Father," I said, walking over to him and kneeling beside him as best as I could with my gown and corset. "Why are you so sad? You've been trying to get James and I together for years. Now that we are engaged, you should be happy."

Father smiled sadly. "I know, Elizabeth." He touched my cheek. "I just didn't realize how difficult it would be, knowing that another man would be taking care of you."

I embraced my father. "I love you, Papa."

My father sighed. "I love you too, Elizabeth." He was smiling when I pulled back, though I could see that his eyes were shining with tears. "My little girl is grown up. And into such a beautiful young woman." He gazed at me for a few moments. "You look so much like your mother." I smiled brightly. For me, there was no higher compliment than being compared to mum.

"Seems a shame for so few to see me in my lovely new gown you bought me," I said. "Perhaps a promenade in town would do it justice?"

"I believe that is a wonderful idea, Elizabeth," Papa said, standing and offering me his arm, which I accepted, happy to have some time to spend with my father. Though I was sure I would continue spending time with him after my marriage, I knew it would not be quite the same.

I spotted Mr. Turner on our walk, and was greatly offended when he turned away as he saw me. "Will!" I suddenly cried out, detaching myself from my father and ignoring his disapproving look as I hurried down the street to catch him. Though I knew Mr. Turner could easily outrun me, he stopped for me, inclining his head respectfully.

"Miss Swann," he stated formally. When I was silent, he said, "Is there something you wished of me?"

I wanted to say something about offering a compliment on my gown, or asking how I was, or saying something nice to me. But I contained these wishes and said, "I was wondering how you were doing, Mr. Turner. It has been so long since we have spoken."

I noted that Mr. Turner appeared slightly abashed when I said that. Of course, he well should have, he had been avoiding me for so long. "I am fine, Miss Swann. And how are you and your fiancé?" He said the last word with reluctance.

"James and I are doing quite well," I said. Then I brightened. "Did you hear about the pirate who commandeered the _Interceptor_?"

Mr. Turner was unable to suppress a grin. As well as James knew me, Mr. Turner probably still knew me better, and understood, at least accepted, my obsessions with pirates. "I did hear, Miss Swann. I take it the Commodore was less than pleased to hear about it."

I laughed. "True, he wasn't. He ran off to the fort as soon as he heard the news."

My father had now caught up with me. "Elizabeth," he said simply, silently scolding me on my recent unladylike act.

"It was a pleasure speaking to you, Miss Swann, as always." Mr. Turner nodded to my father. "Governor Swann." He looked back to me, appearing to want to say something else, but all he said was, "Good day." I watched Mr. Turner sadly as he left. I missed the time we had spent together as children. Why did we have to grow up?


	3. Pirates

"James? James!" I raised my voice slightly, not caring how unladylike I sounded as I attempted to regain my fiancé's attention. James broke out of his trance and looked up at me, his eyes slightly confused.

"What?" he asked after a moment.

I sighed. "You haven't heard a word I've said, have you?"

James' cheeks became tinged pink in embarrassment when he realized that he had indeed stopped paying attention to me…again. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth," he said quietly, putting a hand to his forehead as though trying to relieve a headache. As usual, I could read his thoughts all too well.

"James, please, forget about Captain Sparrow and focus on our wedding." James appeared a bit surprised. Was it really so surprising that I knew my fiancé so well? The subject of pirates was the only thing that could cause James to be distracted from me. James may dote on me endlessly, but he also had a love of protecting the innocent, and in doing so, hunting pirates. "I know that you're thinking about him commandeering that Royal Navy ship."

"Not just any ship of the fleet," James said, getting to his feet and pacing the parlor floor. "The _Interceptor_; the fastest ship in the Caribbean, and likely the entire ocean." He sighed heavily. "And now it's in the hands of a pirate."

I silently watched James continue pacing for a few minutes before he finally stopped before the window, looking at the sea in the distance. James had spent most of his life attempting to rid the world of piracy, believing that every man who sailed under a pirate flag deserved to be hung. Though I didn't agree that pirates were a disease to be wiped out, I understood how James must have been feeling about the situation. It was only his first month as a Commodore, and the fastest ship in the Royal Navy, which was under his command, had been stolen by a pirate. I got up from the divan and walked up behind him.

"You'll find him, James," I said quietly, taking his hand in mine.

James shook his head. "If we knew where he was going, we would have a chance. But with a ship like that…" He trailed off, continuing to gaze out the window.

"You'll find him," I repeated. Still doubtful, James shook his head sadly. "I have faith in you, Commodore," I said with a grin. James squeezed my hand, turning toward me and smiling softly. He reached up with his other hand and caressed my cheek. My heart began pounding as he slowly moved closer to me.

"Commodore Norrington, Lieutenant Gillette to see you, sir."

James closed his eyes and sighed in what seemed to be irritation. I bit my lip and took a step back as my fiancé turned to the butler and a young Lieutenant standing in the doorway. The butler gave a small bow before leaving the room.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" James said, clearly annoyed that we had been interrupted. I was not sure how I felt—I had never kissed a man before, save my father on the cheek, and once, a long time back, on Will Turner's cheek as well. James wasn't one to force himself on a woman, for which I was very grateful. Half of me was relieved that Lieutenant Gillette had interrupted, while the other half was disappointed.

Gillette seemed to realize what he had just interfered with, and seemed quite abashed. "You ordered that if any leads about Captain Sparrow's whereabouts were found, you were to be told immediately, sir," he said apologetically.

James instantly brightened. "You have news of Sparrow's location, then?"

"We think we do, Commodore." Gillette stepped forward further into the room, now reasonably sure that he was not about to be reprimanded for interrupting the two of us. "It seems that Captain Sparrow spoke with two Royal Navy soldiers before he commandeered the _Interceptor._ According to them, Sparrow said that he intended to commandeer a ship and pick up a crew in Tortuga." He paused and appeared to be trying to form the rest of the sentence in his mind. "And…now I don't remember the exact quote sir, but he also said that he would 'raid, pillage, and plunder his filthy guts out' or something to that effect." I couldn't help but smirk slightly at the sound of that phrase.

"Why did these soldiers not come forward before Sparrow commandeered the ship?" James asked.

Gillette shifted nervously. "Apparently they thought he was joking, sir."

"And now?" James said with great frustration. "Tortuga, he said?"

"That's what Murtogg and Mullroy say he said, yes, sir," Gillette said with a nod.

James turned quickly to me. "Elizabeth, I'm afraid I'll have to rush out again."

"Are you going to Tortuga?"

James nodded as he put on his hat. "Forgive me for running off like this," he said, kissing my hand.

"If you let me go with you." I bit my lip as James stared at me in shock.

"Come…to Tortuga? Why ever would you want to visit that horrid place?" Without waiting for an answer, James said, "Out of the question. The sea and that pirate port are no places for a young woman, particularly my beloved fiancé." He gently stroked my cheek. "Don't worry. I'll be back as soon as we can reclaim the _Interceptor_." He kissed my forehead before leaving with Lieutenant Gillette.

I unceremoniously flopped down onto the divan. It seemed our wedding plans would never be complete, and I would never have the chance to do anything adventurous.

O O O

My eyes fluttered open. It was dark, and I was lying in my bed. I blinked, as little difference as it made in the darkness. Why had I woken up in the middle of the night? I closed my eyes to go back to sleep, but then I heard a faint cry. My eyes flew open and I sat up in bed. I heard shouting coming from somewhere outside.

I slid out of bed, feeling my way to the window in the dark. My hand found the latch on the shades and I pulled them back.

The first thing that my mind registered was "fire." The town was ablaze, flames reaching up to the sky. "Oh my God!" I exclaimed, putting a hand over my mouth in horror. Was there a mob? A fight? But surely the entire town would not be aflame…

A few men carrying torches and cutlasses were running up the road to our mansion. "Pirates!" I gasped, backing away from the window and running as quickly as I could from my room. My hearted pounded with excitement and fear as I raced down the stairs in the foyer. I heard someone knock on the front door. "Don't!" I shouted to the butler as I saw him going to the door. "Don't open it!"

Apparently it didn't matter whether or not the butler opened it or not, for as soon as I called to him, the door suddenly burst open and a pirate aimed a pistol at the butler's chest. I was unable to look away as the man fired his weapon at the butler's heart. A scream escaped my throat as I watched the butler fall to the ground, dead.

Unfortunately, my scream attracted the attention of a few of the pirates, including the one who had just murdered the butler. "Oh, God!" I ran back up the stairs, followed by two pirates, both filthy and quite frightening.

I shrieked as I ran into someone, and was thankful that it was my maid, Estrella. "Miss Swann!" she exclaimed. I locked the door I had just come through. "They've come to kidnap you!"

I blinked. "What?" Why would pirates want to kidnap me?

"You're the governor's daughter!" she explained.

Horror shot through my body, and I abruptly decided that meeting pirates was not the fairy tale I had made it out to be. The pirates banged on the door. "Listen, they haven't seen you. Hide, and first chance you get, run to the fort." I pushed Estrella behind a dressing screen and then ran to my room. I heard the door being forced through.

Then I heard Estrella scream.

"Shame, that—she's quite a looker," I heard one of the men say.

These were not like the pirates in my fantasies at all. I didn't want to believe it, but I didn't have much choice—Estrella was dead.

I desperately looked for something I could use as a weapon. But it was my bedchamber, why would I have anything dangerous in here? I could hear the pirates just outside my door as I hid. I was going to die.

"We got it!"

"What?"

I peered from my hiding place behind my bed. What were they talking about?

"Come on, let's get out of 'ere."

"Yeah, the sooner this bloody curse is lifted, the better…"

The pirates' voices faded.

There were several minutes of silence, during which I remained in hiding, fearing that it was a trap. Then I heard footsteps enter my room. I stopped breathing, praying that they would not find me.

"Elizabeth?" a shaking voice asked. "Elizabeth, are you in here?"

I peeked out from my hiding place. "Father!" In moments, I was in his arms. "Oh, Papa, you're all right!"

"Elizabeth, thank God you're alive. When I saw Estrella, I feared the worst." My father fell silent, embracing me tightly. At least we had survived. We were all right.

I silently cursed Captain Jack Sparrow. If he had not commandeered the _Interceptor_, James would have been here, along with more British troops. They could have helped protect Port Royal from those scoundrels. But, then again, perhaps James would have been killed if he had been here. From what I had seen, the town had been struck hard. Dozens had doubtless been slaughtered there and their shops burned to the ground.

A horrid thought suddenly struck me.

"Will!"


End file.
